Unknown
by Anon-Lex 12
Summary: No Summary


**Chapter 1**

Zara and Haruhi were sitting by a table drinking tea; I am so glad that I am getting the chance to talk to you properly, since your arrival here at Ouran High academy said Haruhi so how is it going?

It's going well the dorm I am staying in is nice and comfortable like an apartment in Germany; she is so pretty those eyes, those light blue eyes, long black hair so cute said Tamaki; and tall said the twins as they all gazed at Zara talking to Haruhi, so how is uncle?

He's doing fine his farming and wine business is going well, but he's missing someone a lot, you mean Auntie yes; said Zara he really misses her, well you're not the only one that misses someone said Haruhi; Zara picks up her tea cup and takes a sip of her green tea and puts the cup back down .

So how long have you been working as a Host at this club?

Two years It's three years Haruhi; said Kyoya three years, said Haruhi I calculated the year you started plus this year making it three years, three years so you have been posing as a boy working at this host club for three years wow talk about dedication ah ha-ha-ha would you like some more cake dear cousin, the music room door flies open; there you are my Prince in D&G suits; Oh no Gemma!

Gemma a 17 year old British Student from the English Rose club a huge fan of the Host club especially Tamaki.

The English rose club is having its first annual charity Ball and I want you Tamaki and your boys to host it for me;

Gemma is also the head of the English Rose club and she means business never say no to Gemma.

Me to host this ball; said Tamaki Gemma runs and leaps into his lap and gazes lovingly into his eyes, yes my darling Tamaki oh how I feel ever so lonely without you in my life you see the English Rose Club is not just for the Rich and elegant girls of the school, it's also a club for handsome gentlemen types like you my love so please Tamaki host my Charity ball for me please my darling; alright Princess Gemma what; you have got to be kidding said Hikaru WHO SAID TO GIVE YOUR OPINION HIKARU! Yells Gemma as she gets off Tamaki lap and walks over to the music room door she turns, thanks Tamaki she blows a kiss to him and she turns and walks out from the music room and closes the door.

Voices echoed behind the door what did he say Miss Gemma?

He said yes; oh wow that's great news I cannot wait to see Honey; forget Honey I cannot wait to take a glimpse of the twins, I want Kyoya I like the quiet type Mori.

Well I guess I better be going; those clothes will not unpack themselves, would you like me to come over to your dorm to help you unpack? said Haruhi I will be fine, if you need anything you know my cell phone number right; yes I do said Haruhi to Zara wonderful; I will see you tomorrow same time here okay; said Haruhi as Zara gets up from the chair and walks over to the music room door wait; said the twins running over to the door and stood in front of it, please don't go excuse me gentleman; hay I know let's play a game said Kaoru my cousin has not got no time to play which is Hikaru and Kaoru game; she needs to unpack said Haruhi; Hikaru & Kaoru slowly moves away from the door Thank you gentlemen; said Zara as she opens the music room door and walks out onto the corridor, she closes the music room door behind her turns and begins walking along the corridor, two older boys were walking along the corridor talking.

I think May could be pregnant; said the first older boy to his friend no she's not said the second older boy to his friend, she just putting on weight, what around the tummy area; hay look it's the new girl from Germany; said the second boy to his friend remember act like a gentleman when we pass her, said the second boy to his friend as Zara walks by them they turned and smiled sweetly at her; Afternoon miss; Zara turns to the two older boys, good afternoon gentlemen Zara turns back to the front as she walks over to a corner over to a flight of stairs and goes up the stairs while over at the English Rose club Gemma was sat behind a table drawing out a plan for her annual charity ball.


End file.
